Three Strikes You're Out
by SomethingStronger
Summary: Connie Britton poured her heart and soul into playing Rayna Jaymes for four years but what happens when she accidentally mixes business with pleasure? [Bristen - Connie & Chip fanfic]


_**Disclaimer:** _This story is completely fictional and not meant to be perceived as truth in any way. I also do not own Nashville, Chip Esten, Connie Britton, Deacon Claybourne, Rayna Jaymes, Dee Johnson or Marshall Herskovitz in any way, shape or form. Trust me, if I did things would have ended differently. Furthermore, this story is not meant to harm or offend anyone. If Bristen isn't your cup of tea, please skip. I do not mean any disrespect to either of them or Chip's marriage. He and his lovely wife are adorable. This is fake and just something I got the idea for a while ago. Enjoy!

 _Britton and Nashville showrunner Marshall Herskovitz maintain that it was a mutual decision for her to leave the show.  
_

"A mutual decision my ass", Connie thought as she rolled her eyes and tossed her phone onto the sofa, frustrated at the recent article published about her departure from the show.

That's what they made her sign to. What the fine print of her contract said and what they made her say in order to make her take what they saw as "responsibility". It wasn't a mutual decision. It was three strikes you're out.

The first strike was innocent, not meant to be misconstrued. She and Chip had been photographed at dinner together alone. Heaven forbid. It wasn't a date or even intimate. It was season one. They wanted to get to know each other more. After all they had just signed on to play love interests for at least the next season. When showrunner Dee Johnson got wind of it she was furious. Claimed it looked like a date. Scolded Chip because he's married and said they couldn't have that sort of negative publicity surrounding the show. They both thought it was crazy but said they understood. Privately they had brushed off the warning. They hadn't done anything wrong.

The second strike was unexpected but purposeful. It was the thirteenth week of shooting. The tenth week of pure tension in the air. She was an actress. She did this for a living. Pretended there was chemistry between her and a leading man but this was the first time she didn't have to pretend. It flowed so naturally between her and Chip she felt every word they said. She could tell he felt it too. Little comments flew between them every now and then. He would make comments about innuendos on the show or how he wasn't surprised Deacon loved a woman as beautiful as Rayna. It was all meant to be tongue-in-cheek but she knew there was some truth to it. So when they had to shoot that scene it had been building up. The tension. The desperate wanting and anticipation.

"Can I just ask you something? What the hell are you doing on this tour?...Deacon."  
And just like that his mouth met hers, the force pressed her back against the wall. His hands were in her hair and she gripped his shoulder. She still tried to question but then he pulled away just far enough so she could still feel the heat of his words on her lips and said the line she loved, "Rayna, I'm done talking". His mouth was back on hers in a heartbeat as they both sank into the kiss Rayna and Deacon had waited thirteen years for, both of them equally returning the passion that they were so used to restraining from.

She wish it hadn't but it only took them one try to get that scene perfect. Although disappointed that she didn't get to practice with him more, she wasn't surprised. The heat between them was real.

It was later that same day they ended up in the elevator together at the same time alone. She laughed when she saw him. He smiled.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop it."

"Good shooting today."

"It was good. Wasn't it?" He said smiling that smile that made her melt every time.

" _Real_ good."

"Well, guess what?"

"And what is that?"

He responded by pressing her against the wall and putting his arm above her head to brace himself. "I'm done talking," he replied, his face inches from hers.

He laughed at her surprise.

She searched his eyes for answers.

Did he want this? Did he want her? Did the scene get to him like it did her?

She semi-expected him to pull away as if he was just making a joke and it was over but instead he paused there just a little too long, looking into her eyes.

Before she could give it a second thought, her nails grazed the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her but then she paused for a second.

He's the one who bridged the gap between their lips, pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. His hand slammed against the stop button to the elevator and then his hands pulled her waist to his as their tongues dueled.

If there was any question to if he felt the same way it was answered right then as they desperately fought each other for the upper-hand.

She was the one who somehow mustered enough willpower to pull away. His eyes still looked like he wanted more. She did too but they couldn't. They had already broken the pact. The show contract and the one that they had never spoken but both agreed to at the start. He was married. She wasn't that woman.

It was a mutual understanding nothing could happen yet it had and she let it. She felt guilty but he had been at fault too. He had started it.

He didn't say anything as they both stood there in silence, breathing calming to normal as they both straightened their clothes back to pristine condition.

"Sorry," she barely squeaked out when he looked at her again.

He started to shake his head but she continued. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have let this happen. I apologize. You're...well...it won't happen again..."

"No, I'm sorry," he said cutting off her rambling for which she was thankful. "Sometimes it's hard to turn off what happens out there..." he motioned toward the stage. "Especially when..." he began but quickly trailed off, looking away and putting his hands in his pockets nervously.

She laughed probably because she didn't know what else to do as she tucked a strand of hand behind her ear and looked back up at him.

"It happens to the best of us I suppose."

A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke again.

"Let's just keep this between us?"

"Yeah, I think that's best. I'm sorry again, Connie."

"It's okay. Nothing to be sorry for," she said. She looked at the elevator buttons and looked at him as she fixed her hair and took a deep breath.

"I think it's best if we exit on different floors," she suggested. He responded three and she hit two for herself.

They didn't discuss it after that until two days later when the surveillance footage from the elevator had been reviewed and they landed back in the showrunner's office. They apologized profusely for their behavior not regretting one minute of any of it. That was strike two.

Strike three wouldn't happen until almost four years later. It was the season 4 wrap party and she had a little too much to drink.

The show's fate was up in the air and so the producers were playing clips of the show's best moments on iPads at the bar in a failed attempt to make them feel good about the show's success if it didn't get another season. More than one included Rayna and Deacon. As she downed her what seemed to be her umpteenth drink although she had lost count after four, she caught glimpse of the memory currently projecting from the nearest screen. It was she and Chip. Their first sex scene. Rayna's dream.

If she was honest with herself, Rayna wasn't the only one to have a naughty dream every now and then. They had gotten frequent for her on the nights after filming though she had always somehow managed to hold herself with nothing but respect at work come morning.

The more shots she took, the more desperate she became. She remembered very few things from that night other than whispering some things to Clare about Chip that they both would have preferred Connie keep to herself. That and what happened with Chip. He was sitting at the bar drinking his signature whiskey when she saw him watching the same scene she had seen earlier. The scenes were on a constant loop.

"That was fun," she commented, coming from behind him and sitting down next to him, drink in hand.

He smiled. "What was?"

"You know what I'm referring to."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really," She said with a smile.

She looked over at the tablet again this time reviewing the bridge scene that took place between them in the first episode.

"Remember what Deacon was saying to Rayna there?" She asked, testing his memory. The music was so loud the sound of the scenes was washed out.

He laughed and shook his head as the memory played in his mind.

"Something like 'you're not some overnight sensation but you were sensational overnight to the best of my recollection'", he responded.

Was he gazing into her eyes or had she had one too many? Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"How true do you think that holds?"

"Are you—?"

"Asking if you think I'd be good? Maybe."

She had no filter and was fueled with bravery when too much alcohol was involved.

He chuckled, sort of scoffed at the question, unwilling to reply to the question to which they both knew the answer.

The next part was stuck in her mind between never forgetting and not wanting to remember. He had asked her to dance and she found herself slurring whispered promises to him. He was a gentleman and told her she had too much to drink and he didn't want to take advantage.

He couldn't let himself go there again, not with her and not after how much time had passed. Things were finally normal.

Songs were playing from the show and when "No One Will Ever Love You" came on that was it. Her lips were on his before she knew it. He pulled back shocked and as she looked around she noticed entire cast was staring at them. That's when she realized she couldn't hold her alcohol and made a beeline to the bathroom.

Clare was the first one to check on her. She was slumped on the ground against the wall trying to get her nausea to stop when Clare walked in.

"Hey," Clare whispered, walking in with a glass of water. Connie could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"I brought this for you. Do you think you can keep it down?"

Connie nodded weakly, taking a sip and setting the glass beside her.

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

Clare nodded.

"How many people saw that?"

"Just about everyone."

"Dee?"

"Yeah."

Connie hung her head in defeat. She was sure as hell going to hear about this in the morning. Not only had she broken contract again, she did it in front of the entire cast. She couldn't believe she did that. Not just to herself but she had put Chip in that position.

She looked back up at Clare. "How's—"

"Chip's fine," Clare replied, reading her mind. "Just worried about you is all. He wanted to come in here himself but I suggested against it. I told him I would check on you instead."

Connie smiled up at her, "Thanks."

"What's going on with you two? I know this isn't the first time...and the things you were saying earlier..."

"We're just friends. Honestly."

"So what was that?"

"Too much to drink."

"That's all?"

"That's all it can be."

"He's married, y'know."

"That's why I said that's all it can be. I feel horrible about this, Clare. I should've stopped three drinks back."

"Three? More like thirteen. The whole cast is astonished it took you that many drinks before you got sick. You can sure hold your alcohol," Clare said, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Apparently I can't," Connie replied, laughing too because it was all so ridiculous.

"In your defense, I should have cut you off when you started...making suggestive comments...about Chip an hour ago."

"No, no, none of this is your fault. I'm a grown woman. I should be able to take care of myself even though tonight I obviously didn't."

"Do you think you're ready to go back out there?"

Connie agreed as Clare offered her hand to help her off the floor.

She probably apologized to Chip twenty times that night. He insisted it was fine.

"You never did hold your alcohol well," he joked.

She was worried about his wife but he promised she'd understand. It made sense. From the couple times Connie had met her she knew she trusted her husband. Never did she show concern over their relationship. After all it was just a job.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Clare's going to take me. It's on the way anyhow. Thanks, though. I probably should get going. I think I've made a big enough scene tonight. I don't need to stay for the whispers," she explained, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well, congratulations on a great season," he said.

"You too."

She could tell he wanted to hug her but decided against it.

"I don't know when will be the next time I see you but I hope you take care."

Connie laughed, "I'll try," she said looking up at him.

No one else at the party mentioned what happened. She made it home with minimal contact with anyone. The person she was most happy avoiding though was Dee.

She didn't even know how to sit in her office again for the same old thing. Dee didn't understand and never would.

Connie was almost relieved when the show was cancelled. Not because that's what she wanted. That's the furthest thing from what she wanted. She just knew the cancellation meant she could avoid being confronted about the wrap party.

Then the fans and CMT saved it. She was thankful but scared. A new network meant a renegotiation of contracts but maybe it also meant a clean start. When she heard Dee wasn't switching networks with them she again felt relief like her mistakes would die at ABC.

Instead when Marshall came on board, he was even worse than Dee. He not so much as hardly introduced himself when they met for contract negotiations before he brought up her past transgressions. She soon discovered Dee had filled him in on everything. Every last drunken detail. He said he didn't put up with that behavior. Told her he was disappointed in both her and Chip but because she was the one who initiated the last encounter she had voided her contract. She had eight episodes to say goodbye and on episode nine she was done. He was pulling the plug on her character. A character she spent the last five years of her life building and pouring her heart into. She was not about to lose that over something as stupid as a drunken kiss.

"With all due respect, I don't think Dee relayed what actually happened correctly."

"Oh, she did. Seems you have three strikes." Marshall seemed almost smug when he said it as if he was getting a kick out of ruining her life.

"Look, the first 'strike' she's referencing is a dinner between friends. Chip and I were just trying to get to know each other since we were going to be working together. I do that with all of my costars. Yes, we take responsibility for our kiss in the elevator. We got carried away after a scene and I take full responsibility for all of my behavior at the season four wrap party but don't you think this is just a little bit extreme?"

"From my understanding, you and Chip were both reprimanded for inappropriate workplace behavior and were warned multiple times. After the elevator fiasco, Dee told both of you the next person to initiate any kind of romance would be fired and you signed to it. I have the agreement right here," Marshall explained, pulling a piece of paper out of his desk and pushing it toward her. "Just because she's no longer here does not mean the contract doesn't still stand."

Connie looked down at the paper. "I would hardly call what happened at the wrap party 'initiating romance' it was a drunken kiss for crying out loud. I didn't go to the party with any sort of romantic intentions. If I had I wouldn't have waited four years between that and our last encounter to make a move."

"It was a kiss in front of the entire party nonetheless. What kind of example would it set if I didn't hold you to the rules like everyone else?"

"I was drunk. When I drink too much I get a little handsy. Anyone in the cast can attest to that. Hell, I would have probably kissed you if we were the only ones in the room. I'm sorry, that was a bad example but it was a mistake. Maybe they shouldn't have kept serving me until I was sick. You know what? No. I'll take full responsibility and I apologize for everything but please don't make me do this to my fans," Connie's eyes started filling with tears.

"You should have thought about the consequences..."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I shouldn't have drank at all that night. I can't change it. All I can do is move forward from here. I'm not asking for you to understand or even for your forgiveness I'm just asking that you give me one more chance...I'm excited about the direction of the show and to work under your leadership. I think together we can make this season even better than the last," she rambled knowing stroking his ego was her last chance even though everything in her being hated him.

"It's a done decision, Connie. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You haven't even given me a fair chance. Even if you think I deserve this, my fans don't. Rayna and Deacon just got married last season. Nine episodes? Nine damn episodes is what you plan to give them?" Connie asked slamming the desk and standing up angrily.

"I'm giving you nine episodes to say goodbye. I'm having my writers write Rayna's ending as we speak. Whether you like it or not, this is what the team has decided and as per your last contract you're obligated to follow exit protocol."

This man was damn near impossible. A mixture of shock and shame washed over her as his words sunk in. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"This show should have ended at ABC. You can write me off as much as you want but you're hurting my fans and they're innocent in all of this. I broke contract and I understand that but no one loves this show and this role as much as I do. The saddest part in all of this is that you made up your mind about me before I even walked in the door. Had all these preconceived notions. You don't know me, Marshall. You don't know me, you don't know Chip and you sure as hell don't know this show if you think it's going to last without Rayna Jaymes. As far as I'm concerned, you're shooting yourself in the foot and hurting not only me and everyone in the cast but the fans in the process. As long as you can live with that, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. Good luck with the show. I feel sorry for anyone who has to work with you more than absolutely necessary. I'll finish playing Rayna in whatever last nine episodes you choose but not for you or for this damn contract. I'm doing it for Rayna and I'm doing it for the fans. I owe it to them."

With that she left. All she remembered after that was crying. Over Rayna. Over Chip. Over the show. Over what her life had become. She waited until she found out how they planned to write her off before she told the rest of the cast.

She told Chip first, privately. He had already negotiated his contract and signed on for two seasons. He was furious when he found out. The conversation had went something like, "Dammit, Connie. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why is Marshall holding that against you? You were wasted. I would have left too if I knew. They can try to make the show go on without you but they wouldn't have been able to keep it if we had both left together." She didn't remember the exact order of his frustrated rant nor did she wish to. He had blamed himself but she had taken full responsibility. She had never seen him cry off screen but she had dried his tears.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," she said wiping a tear as it escaped down his face with her thumb before hugging him.

He laughed, thinking how odd it was for her to be comforting him when usually it was the other way around.

They eventually talked through it. Agreed to keep in contact no matter what happened.

The rest of the cast handled it rough too, especially the girls. She had always been like a second mom to them.

The following months were some of the hardest of her life. The filming, the interviews and most of all the pretending it was her idea. Why would she ever leave a show where she was the star? She tried to keep the details of her exit cryptic, never really explaining too far in-depth and always making it seem necessary.

 _Britton and Nashville showrunner Marshall Herskovitz maintain that it was a mutual decision for her to leave the show_. Just reading it made all of the memories and pain flood back. Leaving the show was not her decision. Of course neither were most of her feelings for the past few years. Just like her feelings for Chip, it all just happened and she had to deal with the repercussions.


End file.
